


here

by alexthememesenpai



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Like lowkey smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, a v v short drabble, btw i don't even like soulmate aus ok, inspired by the newest photoshoot, rating is smth between t and m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexthememesenpai/pseuds/alexthememesenpai
Summary: "Here."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have no fucking idea as well i don't even like soulmate aus but this happened when i was trying to come up with an idea for a yugbam fic but bighit dropped the pics.  
> also beware that i didn't edit this either i'm sorry this is just a huge mess but i hope you will like it and maybe comment and give kudos

***

"Here."

One simple word echoed in Taehyung's head, who had zoned out just couple of minutes ago while waiting for his coffee.

_ Here. _

The same word he had found on his neck on the morning of his 18th birthday.

_ Here. _

The lettering so huge that he had to wear a scarf everyday so no one apart from him would see it and the soulmate spell wouldn't break.

_ Here. _

The reason he had suffered on every warmer day when he couldn't take off his scarf, when he looked forward to meeting his soulmate not just because he'd finally know who they were, but also because the mark would finally disappear.

_ Here. _

The reason he had stayed awake on countless nights, getting more and more frustrated with each passing day.

_ Here. _

There.

His soulmate.

Smile wide, all-black clothing and a green apron.

Late autumn afternoon, the air standing still, the sun hidden behind the tall city buildings.

 

"Where."

It was only a simple exhale and it made Taehyung shiver all over his body. Jeongguk didn't waste time, waiting for the reply, continuing the trail of kisses on Taehyung's torso.

Taehyung tried to recall what was his original intention when he asked Jeongguk to leave a bite mark, but all his mind could focus on was the tickling sensation that the latter's soft touch left on his skin, and how cold the breath escaping his mouth felt against his wet lips.

Taehyung suddenly remembered, all it took was Jeongguk's eyes, pupils dilated and hungry, staring into his own.

_ Where. _

He brought one of his fingers to his neck, a part of his skin that had only rarely seen the daylight, hidden under a bandana, the one that was now hanging low on his collarbones.

"Here."


End file.
